MaBoy
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] Berulang kali Kibum merutuki kebodohannya setiap kali dirinya berada dalam radius beberapa meter dari namja penerus Choi Corporation itu. /Dedicated to SiBumDaysLove2013/PG-17/ Warning inside /With Sibum Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Kim kibum. Choi Siwon

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer

Leght : one shot.

Rating : PG-15

Warning : Full of Drama. Fluff. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalau konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

MaBoy

Dedicated to:

SiBumLoveDays2013

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © MaBoy_Sistar19

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent.

Just All about US

Terpaku.

Music yang mengalun melalui earphone yang terpasang indah dikedua telinganya seakan terdengar begitu jauh kala sepasang orb beningnya menangkap siluet tubuh seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura.

Bagaimana Kibum harus menggambarkan rupa dari seorang pria yang sekarang hanya berdiri kurang dari beberapa meter dari posisinya. Bahkan helaian bunga sakura yang jatuh berterbangan tertiup angin semilir pun tidak mampu menandingi keindahannya.

Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berpacu dengan begitu cepat, seluruh tubuhnya seakan membeku hingga terasa lumpuh.

Ooh tidak, apakah saat ini dia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Buru-buru melangkah menjauh ketika namja itu menoleh menatap kearahnya hingga bahkan tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

—jatuh tergelincir dengan cara yang sangat tidak lucu.

Kibum tidak mampu mengangkat wajahnya yang sekarang pasti telah memerah sempurna ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sepasang kaki jenjang dibalut sepatu _sneakers_ dan celana jeans hitam sekarang telah berada persis dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebaris kalimat yang mengalun indah ditelinga membuat puluhan kupu-kupu bertebangan menabrak jantungnya.

Menggeleng cepat sembari menyambut jemari yang terulur kearahnya.

Terasa seperti ada jutaan aliran listrik yang disalurkan langsung ketubuhnya ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, Kibum buru-buru menarik kembali tanggannya sebelum dia kehilangan kendali.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian anak rambut yang menutupi keningnya.

Rasanya kali ini jantungnya telah jatuh ketanah. Wajah sempurna itu berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya hingga dia bahkan mampu merasakan hembusan napas dan aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh namja yang sekarang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Lain kali, berhati-hatilah dengan langkahmu." tegurnya lembut.

Seakan terhipnotis, kepalanya sontak mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa sekalipun berhasil mengalihkan kedua mata dari wajah sempurna dihadapannya.

Rahang dan tulang pipi yang tinggi khas aristokrat, hidung mancung, kedua mata yang selalu menyorot tajam namun sarat akan kelembutan dan kehangatan, juga seulas senyuman menawan yang tersungging dibibir.

"Aku Choi Siwon. Siapa namamu?" jemari namja yang mengaku bernama Siwon itu sekali lagi terulur kearahnya.

Kibum sama sekali tidak yakin bagaimana wajahnya sekarang ini, pasti terlihat sangat konyol. Nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian menerima uluran tangan itu dengan mempertimbangkan efek seperti apa yang akan menerpa tubuhnya.

"Kibum. Kim Kibum."

Kibum balas menggenggam jabat tangan yang terasa hangat dan begitu mantap.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau yang kemarin kan?"

Suara yang terdengar begitu familiar itu sontak membuat Kibum terpekik kaget hingga menjatuhkan buku-buku yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Dan seakan belum cukup, karena pergerakan tubuhnya, tangga kecil yang dia naiki untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang memang diletakkan dirak atas susunan mengalami pergolaka keseimbangan sebelum kemudian benar-benar terjatuh.

Kedua tangannya dengan panik berusaha mencari-cari pegangan namun hanya berimbas pada semakin banyaknya buku yang berjatuhan.

Kibum sontak memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya melayang diudara dan hanya dalam hitungan detik bersiap untuk menghantam lantai marmer yang keras, namun hingga beberapa lama, tidak ada rasa sakit yang menyerang salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Perlahan Kibum menjauhkan kesepuluh jemari yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Onyx bertemu obisidian.

Seulas senyuman geli yang tersungging diwajah rupawan menyambut penglihatan Kibum ketika membuka mata dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat seluruh wajah namja berkulit salju itu dipenuhi semburat merah muda.

Waktu seakan terhenti, seakan seluruh pusat jagat raya hanya berpusat kepadanya. Segala yang ada didalam pikirannya hanyalah pria yang sekarang ini sedang merentangkan kedua lengan kekar diudara untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Aduuhhh..." Kibum merintih sembari memegangi keningnya yang sekarang pasti telah membiru akibat terkena hantaman buku tebal sialan yang baru saja terjatuh dan mendarat tepat diatas keningnya sementara dirinya masih berada digendongan kedua lengan Siwon.

Dan tawa namja—yang baru Kibum sadar memiliki lesung pipi ketika tertawa—itu akhirnya meledak juga.

Bagus, benar-benar berhasil membuat rusak semua pikiran romantis yang berseliweran dilkepalanya.

Sangat memalukan.

Siwon baru bersedia menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya ketika mereka telah berada diruang kesehatan sekolah meskipun sebenarnya namja berjulukan snow white itu berkeras kalau dia tidak perlu diantarkan dengan cara dibopong layaknya seorang putri dan berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh mata yang menyaksikan tingkah laku Siwon yang ternyata telah didaulat sebagai pangeran sekolah. Tetapi ternyata Siwon jauh lebih keras kepala dengan tidak memperdulikan rengekan Kibum dan membuatnya berhasil menjadi bulan-bulanan seluruh siswa.

Membayangkan cara para gadis menatapnya ketika dalam perjalanan yang terasa begitu panjang dan menegangkan, berhasil membuat seluruh bulu ditubuh Kibum berdiri.

Siwon membimbing Kibum duduk disalah satu tempat tidur.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh ya," kekeh Siwon sembari menempelkan plester kekening Kibum, sama sekali tidak ada nada sindiran dalam kalimat itu.

Kibum hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Berulang kali dia menjijitkan kedua kakinya sembari menjulurkan kedua lengannya setinggi mungkin keudara hingga sesekali melompat untuk menggapai salah satu dvd yang terletak di bagian yang cukup sulit digapai.

Padahal dia tidak terbilang namja yang memiliki tubuh pendek, tetapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk menjangkau tumpukan fic dibagian paling atas.

Kibum mendengus, menghela napas kasar sebelum kemudian kembali berjinjit meninggikan tubuh sembari menjulurkan lengannya sepanjang mungkin untuk berusaha menggapai dvd yang diinginkannya.

Pada saat yang sama matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet keberadaan Siwon yang terlihat baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Suara dentingan lonceng yang bergerincing diudara seolah menjadi musik pengiring ketika namja betubuh tinggi tegap itu melangkah melewati pintu.

Melalui sudut mata, Kibum terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan kecil Siwon yang sedang berbicara akrab dengan seorang namja asing yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya dilorong.

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, dan entah kenapa sebagian benak Kibum merasa terganggu akan kenyataan itu, fakta bahwa ternyata dia tidaklah lebih istimewa dibandingkan siapapun dimata Siwon.

Namja itu hanya kebetulan beberapa kali menongnya ketika dia tanpa sengaja menimbulkan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohannya sendiri.

Tanpa diduga, Siwon melirik kearahnya, menatap melewati bahu seorang namja yang masih sibuk berbicara kepadabta dan dengan lancangnya namja berlesung pipi itu justru malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya—yang sudah jelas ditujukan pada Kibum—hingga namja berkulit salju itu tersentak kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian jatuh tersandung sepatunya sendiri menabrak tumpukan dvd yang disusun sedemikian rupa seperti gunungan apik hingga berhamburan jatuh kelantai.

Kibum merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang selalu muncul setiap kali berada dalam radius dekat dengan namja pemilik marga Choi itu.

.

.

.

Namja berkulit salju keturunan keluarga Kim itu sontak menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh Ryeowook yang sebenarnya jauh lebih pendek darinya ketika sudut matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap kehadirang siluet seorang namja yang sudah sangat dikenalnya melangkah memasuki ruangan cafetaria sekolah.

"Kau ini kenapa Kibum-ah?" tanya Ryeowook heran sembari menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Kibum justru malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya sembari mencengkram erat bagian belakang seragam namja pemimpin kelompok paduan suara itu. "Ssstt, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kibum justru malah sibuk melongokan kepalanya dari balik punggung Ryeowook, mengintip Siwon yang sedang sibuk tertawa dengan beberapa orang temannya dan sukses menarik perhatian banyak wanita yang dengan sengaja melemparkan lirikan genit penuh kesengajaan kearah Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi namja pemilik senyuman joker itu dengan senyuman ramah.

Merasa sedikit terluka karena senyuman itu bukanlah untuknya dan bukan pula karenanya.

Kibum tersenyum miris, memangnya siapa dirinya?

Perlahan-lahan, Kibum melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauh dari area cafetaria dengan berusaha sebisa mungkin membaur diantara para siswa yang sibuk berlalu lalang, berusaha keras menjaga matanya agar tidak melirik kearah Siwon yang terlihat semakin menawan dengan senyuman merekah diwajahnya.

Tetapi sepertinya kali ini dewa keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya karena ternyata Siwon menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kibummie,"

Seluruh tubuh Kibum terasa membeku untuk sesaat yang terasa menyiksa sebelum kemudian berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan buru-buru beranjak keluar ruangan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa menatap punggung Kibum yang perlahan menghilang ditelan jarak dengan kening berkerut heran.

.

.

.

Namja cantik berjulukan _snow white_ itu sesekali menghela napas kasar sembari menatap kosong kearah jalanan yang dipenuhi banyaknya mobil ataupun para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang dengan payung digenggaman tangan mereka untuk menghindari guyuran air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi melalui jendela kaca transparan.

Sesekali menghirup cokelat hangat yang disediakan untuknya sambil mengalihkan perhatian menatap para pengunjung yang umumnya datang berdua bersama pasangan ataupun teman, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa duduk diam disudut ruangan.

Berulang kali dia merutuki kebodohannya setiap kali dirinya berada dalam radius beberapa meter dari namja penerus Choi _Corporation_ itu, bagimana bisa dia masih memiliki muka untuk bertemu kalau mengingat betapa konyol tingkahnya saat itu.

Memalukan! Rutuknya kesal sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Kibum menegak minum yang tersisa digelasnya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran memalukan yang berseliweran dikepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini seorang diri?"

Kibum tersentak kaget hingga tanpa sengaja menyemburkan semua minuman yang telah diteguknya hingga membasahi seluruh wajah seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba telah duduk dihadapannya.

"Ya ampun, Siwon-ssi, jeongmal mianhae." ucapnya penuh penyesalan sembari mengusap wajah tampan Siwon dengan menggunakan sapu tangan.

Siwon berhasil menghentikan gerakan tangan Kibum mengusap brutal wajahnya, menggenggam jemari namja berambut hitam itu lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sejurus kemudian Siwon justru malah terkekeh dan membuat seluruh wajah Kibum memerah karenanya. Lagi-lagi dia bertingkah bodoh didepan orang yang disukainya.

Kibum menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memerah ketika tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon memberikan seulas senyuman menawan dan sukses membuat jantung Kibum terasa seperti mendarat jatuh ketanah.

Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Siwon justru sama sekali tidak membantu dan hanya membuat degup jantungnya semakin menggila. "Aku di sini untuk menemanimu."

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kemudian beranjak berdiri tetapi Siwon lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Maaf Siwon-shi, aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi saat aku datang kemari untuk menemanimu?" tanya Siwon heran.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya menatap para pengunjung caffe yang sedang menatap mereka, terutama para wanita yang kentara sekali melemparkan pandangan iri sekaligus takjub kearah dirinya.

Sudah jelas siapa yang mereka puja.

Kibum menarik perlahan pergalangan tangannya hingga cekalan tangan Siwon terlepas, namja itu menghela napas sembari melirik kearah dua orang gadis yang sibuk berbisik sambil sesekali melirik kearah mereka. "Aku yakin ada banyak sekali pengunjung disini yang bersedia menemanimu Siwon-ssi."

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk menemui mereka, dan lagipula, kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makananmu."

"Aku sudah kenyang." ucapnya cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau menemaniku makan disini?" Siwon masih tidak kehilangan akal.

Merasa jengah dengan tatapan orang-orang, akhirnya Kibum dengan sangat terpaksa terpaksa kembali mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menamanimu?" tutur Kibum jengah, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Semakin lama dia berada disini, sepertinya dia bisa terkena serangan jantung diusia muda.

Siwon menggedikan bahunya tidak perduli. "Karena aku ingin, dan anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf darimu karena telah menyiram wajahku."

"Jadi, kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Siwon sembari mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari daftar menu.

Kibum hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku pesan kan untukmu."

Siwon menyebutkan sejumlah makanan yang ada didaftar menu sementara pelayan mecatatnya dan kemudian menyerahkan lembali daftar menu.

Namja pemilik dimply smile itu menatap Kibum sebelum membuka suara. "Jadi, Kibummie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini seorang diri?"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. "Kenapa itu menjadi urusanmu."

Siwon tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum yang hanya bisa mematung. "Tentu saja menjadi urusanku kalau kau hanya duduk disini sendirian dan menarik perhatian banyak namja."

Kibum mendongakan wajahnya menatap Siwon yang masih tersenyum didepannya. "Apa maksudmu Siwon-ssi?"

"Apakah maksdku masih kurang jelas?" bisiknya.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dibawah naungan langit malam tanpa ada satupun yang berniat memecahkan kesunyian yang melingkupi.

Kibum sesekali melirik kearah Siwon yang berjalan dekat disampingnya, wajah namja itu terlihat begitu sempurna dibawah bias cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram hingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang berada dihadapannya.

Siwon buru-buru menghampiri Kibum yang terjatuh saat tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan salah seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan sedang melintas.

Namja berkulit salju itu berusaha berdiri sembari merintih menahan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Kibummie, gwenchana?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng.

Namja pemilik iris sehitam obisidan itu menatap heran Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Kenapa?" kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Siwon menoleh menatap Kibum yang masih diam terpaku. "Aku akan menggendongmu. Kakimu pasti terkilir."

Kibum melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Siwon dan membiarkan namja itu meletakkan tangannya dikedua kaki Kibum untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Rasanya seperti dejavu. Dia yakin Siwon pernah menggendongnya dengan cara seperti ini. Punggung hangat yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar terasa begitu familiar.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kibum membuat langkah Siwon terhenti seketika.

Tanpa terasa, mereka ternyata telah berjalan begitu jauh dan sekarang ini keduanya sedang berdiri disebuah taman yang pernah menjadi saksi masa kecil Kibum.

Siwon menurunkan Kibum disalah satu ayunan yang ada ditaman itu dan kemudian menjongkokan tubuhnya dihadapan Kibum.

Perlahan, jemari Siwon bergerak untuk mengusap permukaan pipi Kibum yang memerah. "Ternyata kau masih belum mengingatku." bisiknya lirih, terselip nada kekecewaan didalamnya.

Kibum hanya bisa mematung diposisinya ketika Siwon mendaratkan kecupan lembut dipipinya. Selintas kenangan merambat masuk kedalam ingatannya.

Dulu, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan seorang bocah laki-laki yang selalu menghabiskan waktu disini bersamanya untuk bermain ayunan.

"Andrew."

**FIN****!**


End file.
